Humankind
The most common among the races of the world of Oricai, the Humans, were the first to begin colonizing the world in the masses. They had unending ambitions for creating a world with massive structures that overshadowed the regions around them as well as large empires with no equals. As ambition always gets the better of people, the instant they ran into the other races they began to wage wars and acted with extreme aggression. It wasn't until the Great Calamity that they had began to believe they needed the other races to help themselves. With a violent past and an unknown future, their ideals were crushed with the destruction of their greatest city. As the Lumminai poured from the First Rift, the humans were faces with annihilation to the point of extinction. With little choice the remainder of the once vast colony of this race were forced into hiding in the realm of the Elves. This is where their history changed for the better, leaving a closer bond with the Elven kind and sometimes mixing of the two races. As a result they gained vast knowledge they once knew nothing of, and the skill to use Magik, a form of Elven abilities from ancient times. With their new found friendship, they started to see the other races as equals to themselves, even if some were not. They reached out to the other races to create a pact to preserve the life of the natural inhabitants of Oricai, resulting in the forming of a hierarchy that would create balance for all life. Together their alliance would strike against the Lumminai that plagued their lands, razing and burning everything in sight. The ideals and greed of men caused much discontent as well as distrust. This would cause them to be shunned by the others and cast out into the wilderness to fend for themselves. A young male who became a thief in the Elven capital was the cause of such animosity after stealing a sacred relic they possessed from one of their temples. With no tolerance for greed, the Elves acted swiftly, throwing any trust for the Humans away and locking their doors from any interaction. Any Half-Elves created through the mixing of the two races were also shunned as "Unnatural Monstrosities", but they were kept in the Elven lands as slaves or lower class citizens. The Humans had no home or place to go, were hated by all the other races, and threatened with extinction at the hands of the Lumminai. With such dangers and obvious terror, the idea of communicating with the only other sentient life in the world came forth. They were to commune with the Lumminai to try finding a way for peace, to preserve their way of life and future generations. After several failed attempts and little success, the founding of the Heraldships were put in place with the assistance of the Grand Lumminai of each element. The Humans once again reached out to the other races, this time threatening them with their newly acquired powers, and forced the other races into submission. With all the races under their direct control, the Humans were once against the top race in the Hierarchy. This led to the construction of the second Empire of Oricai, built from the memories of the first and added history from the other races. Finally, they would all merge under one ruling faction, but this would not stop the minor conflicts between their sub-nations and tribal factions. Category:Data Category:Details